nuestra afliccion
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: -No te preocupes edward pronto estare con tigo-y me tome las pastillas de mis manos...one-shot, entren plis


**Nota: los personajes son de la gran creadora Meyer yo solo me paso el tiempo escribiendo historias…**

**Antes: pasen por mi perfil y pongan la canción de panda la de nuestra aflicción para que se inspiren jjeje como yo… **

_****disfruten la lectura****_

**Nuestra Aflicción.**

**Bella pov.**

Hoy se cumplían 3 meses, de dolor, desesperación, lágrimas y…3 meses desde que Edward se fue…en aquel accidente automovilístico, y todo por mi culpa, por decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo, por querer llegar rápido a la casa, fue muy doloroso enterarme que murió sin llegar a conocer a su hijo…

_¿Cuanto, cuanto se necesita para poder resolver, destruir_

_Este dilema que me tortura en las noches, no me_

_deja soñar, amplifica mis temores, simple o cabal?_

Ya no aguantaba las ganas de verlo, quería ir con el y abrazarlo, que me besara como siempre…pero no podía en lugar de eso venia a dejarle flores donde su cuerpo descansaba en paz…ya no quería estudiar simplemente me encerraba a llorar todo me recordaba a el…

_Encerré y acabe con mis sueños y la llave arroje_

_¿para que los necesito? solo me causan angustia me hace_

_falta un plan, me hace falta astucia y paz mental_

Pero tenia un plan para volver otra vez con el, me levante y me dirigí a mi casa, cuando llegue me fui directo a la cocina y agarre todas las pastillas que había entonces llego mi papa y mi madrastra tanya, tuve que esconder todas la pastillas…

-Cariño, lo siento mucho, por lo de Edward tienes que seguir con tu vida…-dijo mi padre

-Papa no hace falta que me des lastima, ya tengo suficiente gracias voy a mi cuarto,…-le dije a mi padre y me subi a mi cuarto…

_Entiendo el rechazo del mundo, tu repudio, amor_

_Pues igual si me conociera tal vez voltearía mi cara_

_tal vez sentiría lastima. Dicen que el amor mancha_

_y ya me ensucie._

Siempre lo mismo lastima y mas lastima, ja como si eso me curara, por esa razón odiaba el amor , pero con Edward fue inevitable…me enseño a amar y…Sali herida…vi que me faltaba agua y baje corriendo y ahí estaba tanya…

-Niña, vete a tu cuarto, no te quiero ver aquí, y quiero que sepas que cuando nazca ese niño te largues de aquí no queremos mas cargas aparte de la tuya…-dijo mi odiosa madrastra

-No te preocupes pronto me ire ya que soy una maldita carga-le dije y me subi a mi cuarto…

_Parece, si parece, oh no no, que lo mucho que ofrezco_

_no ofrece tanto y por eso, por eso, me afronte y_

_dejare de ser una carga. Pues yo ya no aguanto mas_

_farsas, no lo puedo evitar sentir que muere mi flama_

_cuando no estas._

Como extrañaba a Edward el siempre me sacaba adelante a pesar de las cosas de mi madre, agarre todas las pastillas y las puse en mi mano me las tome todas, vi que no iba a funcionar y agarre mas…

_Y así cierro un ciclo, amor. Necesito un favor, un poco_

_mas de medicina, pues nunca entendí la manera para_

_poder evitar sentir que me rompen las piernas_

_cuando no estas._

Me las tome todas, y espere a que hiciera efecto la medicina, acaricie mi pequeño bulto y le susurre…

-Pronto hijo, pronto veras a tu padre

Me hubiera gustado ser mas para Edward, yo siempre sentí que era poca cosa con el pero el me decía que no era verdad que era perfecta para el, si claro si no estuviera con el seguiría vivo…o simplemente tener una vida juntos…

_Me haría feliz que mi cantar te haga sentir muy especial_

_que mi cantar te pueda dar placer. Y así juntos_

_envejecer, mas no pude hacerte feliz, ya decidí partir._

Entonces empezaron a hacer efecto las pastillas, me sentí mareada, y fui y puse mi nana y empezaron las notas del piano, las tocaba Edward, agarre la foto donde el y yo estábamos juntos y me cai al piso sintiendo que mi conciencia pronto se acababa entonces vi todo negro y un punto blanco, era Edward…

_Vamos a continuar con alegría y felicidad, vamos a_

_continuar nuestra aflicción, nuestra aflicción…_

**Hola…!** Bueno aquí con otra historia triste jeje espero les guste y déjenme rr no saben como me encanta! Bueno ya me voy y…

LA CANCION ES DE PANDA Y ES MI INSPIRACION SE LLAMA (como el fic) NUESTRA AFLICCION ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ADIOS!

Paola swan-cullen.


End file.
